


【基本演绎法/福花】one thousand times

by puerhtea



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:06:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27415456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puerhtea/pseuds/puerhtea
Summary: 夏洛克·福尔摩斯变成了一只德国牧羊犬时间线大致设置于第一季至第二季
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Joan Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【基本演绎法/福花】one thousand times

琼·华生少见睡了一个踏实又舒服的觉。

然而，在神清气爽地早起洗漱下楼之后，华生却猝不及防地看见客厅中央正莫名其妙地立着的一只显而易见品种的德国牧羊犬，牧羊犬旁摆放了块不知从何拖来的小白板，上面被用油性笔留下了扭曲的“SH”符号，指向白板之外脊背挺立的不速之客。

华生间隔着一段距离，对这位不速之客凝视了会儿，使自己尝试接受这个惊喜地疑惑地“哦”了一声。

随后，“……夏洛克？”她开始接连地高声呼唤道，“夏洛克？”但布朗斯通之中除了她的声音回荡之外，并未再多一丝其余的回应。

而正当这个时候，那只自她下楼便半立起，目光炯炯地含带焦虑与急促的、用尾巴甩打了多下木地板的牧羊犬终于完全站了起来，它的身形流畅又矫健，生机勃勃，光滑油亮的毛发在自外透入屋内的阳光中泛起灿烂的金色。它朝各个方向警敏地忽闪了几下耳朵，接着，在华生的注视之下，嘹亮且克制短促地叫了一声，那叫声在华生听来与她呼喊夏洛克的声音接续在一起，仿佛回答般。

华生也禁不住为这即便是突如其来地出现在家中的健美的生物所吸引，她沉吟片刻，终究，试探性走了过去。

出乎意料，新客人面对小心翼翼接近自己的人类并未继续显示出更多的兴奋与活泼，相反，它变得更平稳了，甚至重新半坐下，像让渡出了主动权，等待华生以自己舒适的方式和速度靠近。

华生心中不由感到了些许惊讶，她下意识停驻脚步，忍不住迟疑。她在这个寻常纽约秋日的薄雾般的金色晨曦内与这只陌生的来客对视，对方默立着，没有如往常她所见的任何一只犬类般发出呜呜声、哈气或鼻息。

它散发出令人难以置信的、不可思议的静默与克制，但除此之外，生灵那双黑曜石似的眼睛中却截然相反，使人极为疑惑地仿佛蕴含了无数亟待倾诉的言语。

但无论如何，一段时间流逝，琼终于还是下定决心，走了过去。

“……你好啊。”

华生蹲下身，缓慢、友好地摊开手，摸了摸这只不速之客的脑袋，她自拂过掌心下的熨贴的毛发之中获得了暖洋洋的愉悦，“是夏洛克把你带来的，我猜？这又是个什么谜题吗？还是你将会成为我们探险途中新的旅伴？”

琼自言自语地对新朋友询问了几个意料之中不会获取回答的问题，与此同时，还分出一些精力，将目光聚焦在了犬类旁仍竖立着的白板上，华生有信心，这块白板上的字迹必定会是夏洛克留给她的提示，还是无论其它之类，不然很难解释，为什么他会需要如此多此一举地写下什么，而不是直接当面告诉她，或者发信息——

华生突然定住了。

她动作僵硬地彻底凝固住，几秒之后，琼双目圆瞪，颤抖着屏住呼吸，猛然低下头，望向了不知什么时候、已沉静地凝视了她许久的新朋友。

“不。”

她喃喃道，不断摇头，“这不可能，这绝对是不可能，这——”

华生站起身，可夏洛克的手机毫无疑义地被遗留在乱中有序的桌案上，昨天回来时脱下的皮鞋也原模原样摆在门口，他没有出去过，她演绎不出他在她睡眠时离开了布朗斯通的痕迹，而近在咫尺的这块白板，它上面的字迹歪扭、斑驳，记号笔未盖，笔中段与白板边缘都有犬类牙齿噬咬拖拽留下的齿痕。

一切痕迹、线索都向她不愿承认也令人震惊的结论一路横冲直撞地飞驰。

所以，假使琼·华生面前不是坐立了全世界最聪明的犬类。

那么她所正对，掌心下仍抚摸着的，就必定只能是世界上最聪明的那个人类。

她的最好的朋友、同事以及舍友，夏洛克·福尔摩斯。

华生垂下目光。

下一刻，未等她出口任何一个单词、一个语气，或者做出任何一个口型。那只将自己安置于她掌心的人如往常每个时刻，心有灵犀抬起脑袋，她最好的朋友，以湿漉漉又明朗的目光望向她，温暖湿润的鼻息间歇地扑打在她的指缝之间。

他拿鼻子，轻又柔缓地拱着蹭了蹭她，这之后，犬类的夏洛克·福尔摩斯发出了第一声抚慰似的、呜噜着的低鸣。


End file.
